


Lost in the Fog: Surrounded But Alone

by Ginny305



Series: Lost in the Fog [7]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: story_arc, M/M, Multi, What-If, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny305/pseuds/Ginny305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don is traveling between worlds and, even when surrounded by people, is alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Fog: Surrounded But Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Don is traveling between universes, trying to get home. Each story is standalone, but the series should be read from the beginning to make sense.

Title: Lost in the Fog: Surrounded and Alone  
Author: Ginny  
Fandom: CSI:NY  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing and will eventually return in one piece.  
Pairings: Mac/Danny/Don, Mac/Sheldon  
Warnings: Slash, threesome, AU  
Rating: FRT  
Challenge: story_arc Prompt: Alone  
Summary: Don is traveling between worlds and, even when surrounded by people, is alone  
Author's Notes: The continuation of the story_arc challenge. Many thanks to the three who kept poking and encouraged me with this one.

 

Don glanced at his watch and then over his shoulder, looking for the fog to roll in off of the river. He shook his head. This was crazy. Absolutely crazy. He heard a shout and turned back to the crowd gathered on the bridge. Danny was at the front of it, shouting orders to his men.

Don swallowed hard and reached into his pocket, squeezing the Upsalong tightly as he waited for it to start glowing. "C'mon," he muttered, glancing back as Danny and his guys started to edge closer. He really didn't want to die on this world, killed by his own lover. It was wrong.

"Come on," he muttered again as the next glance showed that Danny was just ten feet away. Time, it seemed, just wasn't quite on his side.

The small, gold ball started to glow and, taking the risk that the time wasn't quite right, stepped off the bridge just as Danny leaped at him. He felt the hand brush against his back and Danny's violent cursing just as his body jerked and the Fog caught him, transporting him to the next world.

He crashed heavily to the ground and rolled onto his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. He really hoped he had a better time on this world than the last. Somehow Danny, the mob leader of New York, had hated the man who looked identical to the one that had killed his father the year before.

He groaned when he felt the now-familiar pressure of a gun being pressed against his back.

"How the hell did you get in here?" a voice hissed in his ear.

"I fell?" he offered, wondering if this was one more world where time was going to be against him.

The woman snorted her displeasure. "Turn around – Don? What the hell? Why aren't you with the President?" she demanded.

"Hi Stella," he greeted and sighed heavily. "I think I am." He really hoped he was. It made explaining things easier when people could physically see that there were two Don Flacks.

She pulled out her cell phone and hit a number. "Monroe? Where's Flack?" she snapped. She scowled at Don. "That's not possible, he's standing in front of me." A pause. "Notify the president, we have a security situation."

Don stared at her silently as he wondered if he was going to get tossed into prison or worse.

"Come with me," Stella snapped at him as she waved two other secret service agents over.

"Where are we going?" he asked, knowing that his curiosity could get him into trouble.

"To see the president."

"Great," Don muttered. Just what he needed.

He followed Stella down the halls, knowing that every person they passed was staring at him. He resigned himself to an hour of explaining things and just hoped that this president, whoever it was, believed him.

"Is he in there?" Stella asked the woman – Lindsay – who was standing outside a set of double doors.

Lindsay nodded and peered at Don. "The vice president and Hawkes are in there. Flack too."

Stella gave her a single nod and rapped on the door. At the shout of admittance, she pushed the door open and motioned for Don to step through first.

He stopped as soon as he was a few feet inside. "Mac?"

There was a soft cough to the left of him and a man said, "That's President Taylor." Don did a double take when he turned and saw Sid standing there.

"Close the door Stella," Mac ordered her. He walked up to Don, circled him, and looked between him and that world's Don Flack, who was standing in front of a couch. Don distantly noticed that Sheldon was sitting on the couch, once more amazed by the differences and similarities between worlds.

"You don't have a twin?" Mac asked the other Don as he stared into Don's eyes.

Don's doppleganger shook his head and answered, "No sir. No brothers or male cousins either."

"You traveled through the Fog." It was a statement, not a question, and Don nodded in confirmation.

"The what?" Stella asked.

"Fog," Sid stated. "It transports people between parallel worlds on very rare occasion. We have not found a way to harness and control how a person travels through it."

"Why didn't I know about this?" she asked stiffly.

"Need to know," Mac told her. "You didn't need to know."

"National security," she snapped, but let it drop.

"Can you control how you travel?" Sheldon asked as he stood. He walked up to Mac, standing closer than Don would have expected. "How do you do it?"

Don shrugged and hid his smile as he caught the fleeting look that Mac gave Sheldon even as the fresh wave of how much he missed his own lovers hit. "It comes in, I fall, I hope I make it home or don't get killed."

"And that device in your pocket?"

Don didn't bother asking how Sheldon knew about it.

"It's called an Upsalong," he explained. "It lets me know when the Fog is in and when I can travel through it."

"Is that all?" Mac asked. He held out a hand. Don hesitated, but handed the Upsalong over. To his relief Mac just looked it over before handing it back.

"If it glows red, you don't want to travel through it," Don said. "Those are forbidden worlds and if you travel to them you end up stuck there. When it glows blue, I'm home."

"Have you seen it glow red?" Sid asked.

Don nodded. "Once," he confirmed. "I almost got sucked through but ... didn't." It was a story he didn't feel like telling. "If Mac's the president, what are you?"

The other Don laughed a bit. "That's Vice-President Sid Hammerback," he introduced. "Sheldon Hawkes, the First Man of the United States and a top scientist. And Stella Bonasera, head of the president's secret service contingent."

"What do you do?" Don asked himself.

"I'm on Sid's detail," he answered. He grinned and added, "And now I'm here while all sorts of state secrets are revealed."

Stella huffed slightly. "What are we going to do with him? He's a danger."

"Stella," Mac chastised.

"He got past all of the guards," she insisted.

"It's where the Fog dropped me off," Don explained. "I can't control it."

"I trust him," Mac stated.

"Just because he looks like Don–" Stella started to protest.

"Stella!" Mac interrupted firmly. "My instincts are what got me through Beirut and I'm not about to start to doubt them now. Calm down."

She huffed in annoyance but nodded. "Yes sir, Mr. President," she said stiffly.

Don grinned and bit back a laugh when the other Don grinned back. It looked like this time he wasn't going to have to worry about a race against time to get to the Fog.

He looked back toward where Mac and Sheldon were talking with Sid while Stella talked to Don and sighed, suddenly feeling alone.

He really hoped he got back to his own world soon.

TBC


End file.
